Genie in a Bottle
by KissinAng3ls
Summary: In a land of sand a young warrior by the name of Sadiq finds a bottle with a Genie in it. What wishes will the warrior make? Can he save his brother or will he save his love? Turkey x Greece, Rated M for Mature! Gore, Yaoi in later chapters, Death, Fighting, Betrayals, and much more!


Genie in a Bottle

Greece x Turkey! I was in a mood for some awesomeness in a bottle xD

I will use human names! (Greece - Heracles) (Turkey - Sadiq) and sorry for the OOC, its hard getting their personality down, but I will get better I hope!

M for mature content in later chapters and **gore**! (this is an already finished story but I need to edit the rest!)

Do not own hetalia! But this story is my own idea! (although slightly rushed)

Enjoy~!

* * *

In a magical land far away from that which the humans live where is a beautiful and just land where beings called Genies live. Genies are beautiful creatures that look human but have the ability to grant peoples wishes, which they visit because of their attachment to them. But there are rules to granting wishes, when they are of age to grant wishes they are given their bottle to prevent them from granting more then 3 wishes. For if they could grant more then 3 wishes the world of humans would have be destroyed. Now every 100 years a genie is sent to a planet called earth where they will grant peoples wishes. And so today, on this day of war in the far away lands of sand a genie has been sent down to the bloody and death filled battle field...

The young warrior took his white mask off and kneeled next to his old master, and step father, as he coughed up blood, his whole side wounded and bleeding terribly, he wouldn't live long do to the infection and how much blood was already lost... but even while knowing this the young man couldn't help to to try and do something, "Master!" He looked at the old man and put some pressure on the wound, "You can't die like a god dman foot soldier! You taught me better then this! And we are going to win this war" He tried to smile but it just turned into a grimace as the man coughed more blood up

"Sadiq.. Thank you for having faith in this old man.. but its a lost cause, be sure to tell your brother to give up on this war.. since.. he will be king next, after me" He coughed once more then his body went limp. Sadiq looked up at the sky, he wouldn't cry. He couldn't. He got up, letting his father slid to the ground with a thunk and looked around him, their was countless number of dead bodies surrounding him.. both enemies and friends.. Him and his father lead them to their deaths, and all for what? more land? brides for his brother?

He yelled out in anger and kicked at the ground, hitting his foot on a small little gold and blue bottle. Shocked but not impressed he was about to leave it but realized it could have been one of his soldier's belonging that needed to be returned home.. he sighed and picked it up and placed it in his jacket. He needed to head back to the camp, find the place where his brother was camped out at..

Sadiq was the adopted son of the King who ruled over the land of sand. His step brother was to be King after their father, although he was less fit for the throne he was bound by blood. Sadiq could never ask to be king, he was raised a warrior for the throne and would die like one, even though their father favored him more. Sadiq's brother, Tarik was a cruel man, he never liked the people much and would want nothing more then to make more wars and rule over everyone, taking all their money while he was at it. And that is what Sadiq would have to serve no matter what.

After walking for what seemed forever Sadiq stopped at the base of a sand dune where their camp was suppose to be, but only saw remains of what looked like there was once a camp. Shocked he raced down to the remains but saw nothing, there was no blood or bodies so they weren't attacked.. it looked as though they just left.. left Sadiq to die, or anyone else who survived.. He was too shocked to do anything really but sit down, his green clothing blood covered even his cloak, his fingers pruned because of how much blood was on his hands. He shook his head thinking to himself.

_'No.. Tarik would never leave us here to die.. there must be a reason.._' Sadiq nodded at his thoughts then built a fire to keep warm throughout the chilly night that was ahead of him.

While sitting their alone, reflecting on the events of that day he found himself reaching into his pocket to take a look at the small little gold and blue bottle hoping to see who the owner of it was, but found no name. He sighed as he gently tossed it back and forth from each hand then by accident, dropped it. He sighed as he picked it up and rubbed the dirt off it, only to be shocked when a large poof of smoke suddenly came from the bottle and a beautiful man with light brown hair and the greenest eyes appeared from the smoke, he was wearing a simple short white robe.

Sadiq simply stared at the being before him in shock and awe, but the being then crossed his arms and looked at him tiredly, "Where am I? Who are you?"

Sadiq had offered the man a seat at his fire, not wanting to be rude, then just continued to stare at him, where did he come from? who was he? Why was he here? and many more questions where running through his head when the man interrupted his thoughts.

"So who are you?" The man asked him, who looked puzzeled at first then nodded,

"Oh.. I'm Sadiq, The Prince's right hand warrior," Sadiq replied to the man, "and you?"

"Heracles, the Cat Genie" he yawned softly and smiled at the other

"The what Genie?" Sadiq asked

"The Cat Genie?"

"Genie? as in the fairytale, I'll grant your wish, Genie?" he asked in disbelief

"Yeah.. what else would I be?" He frowned at the question as he watched Sadiq begin to laugh

"You must have hit your head, there is no such thing"

"Well there is, and if you don't believe it, I'll go back to my bottle until you need me again" Heracles said then snapped his fingers and vanished in a poof of smoke. Stunned he quickly rubbed the bottle again and Heracles in a poof of smoke, yet again, was back in front of him and he was smirking at Sadiq

"Believe me now?" Heracles chuckled as he watched him nod in response to his question, "Good, well I need some rest, unless you have a wish, because you are my owner."

Sadiq shook his head, "I don't have a wish.. I can find my way home and that's about all I need.. so I have no use for you"

Heracles looked at him shocked, "But.. You have to have a wish!"

"And what law does it say that I _have to, _hm?" he yawned, "your right, its late, I am heading to bed. In the morning we will head out, if you want a new master who has wishes go find him.. or her.. because I don't have a wish" and with that Sadiq layed down next to the fire and closed his eyes.

"Stupid humans and their stupid ways," Heracles mumbled but smiled a little before vanishing again.

* * *

Well that's that! I rushed it slightly at the end because I got tired, but I'll try to continue this! (btw for those who are following the Wanted Cowboys, I will update that one tomorrow! I am currently editing next chapter for this series and the one for wanted cowboys!)

Thank you for reading!


End file.
